opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Avoid Liberal Doublespeak As a Conservative
Do you realize that young people have no individual, personal historical reference so they have no concept of avoiding troubles hidden in the words that previously had only one meaning but are now subject to doublespeak redefinitions (If they have not, then they should read the book: Nineteen Eighty Four or 1984, by George Orwell). Maybe you know this and wish to tell others to avoid it... Here are some ways to explain doublespeak as a conservative. Be kind and loving in how your express you opinion so it is not hateful. Lovingly and kindly point out to young or inexperienced persons that some perhaps "crafty, distorting, or devious" people (notice: better to not describe people as "evil, lying, or perverse") have completely and formally now redefined words by their use of "doublespeak"--so that is history. Define "doublespeak" - noun, Date: 1952, from the book 1984, by George Orwell; thus dou·ble·speak is language used to deceive usually through verbal "concealment" or "misrepresentation" of truth; see also: gobbledygook.*http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/doublespeak Doublespeak is not the same as ''double talk. "Double talk" is saying a concept two ways--probably or possibly--to confuse people. Sometimes the speaker or writer is confused or trying to get the right answer by going at a problem from opposite or other logic. Doublespeak is similar but distinct as it is '''redefining words' to add a new meaning that was not there before. It is like sarcastic speech (or reverse logic) being redefined as standard, logical speech. Realize that it is necessary to "avoid" double-talking as some can and some "do" call that which is good: "bad" and that which is bad: "good!" in their doublespeak split-tongue techniques. *'Do not be deceived: "Bad company corrupts good morals."'(1 Corinthians 15:33) Support and work for conservative government, politics or politicians that define marriage as one man and one woman, define abortion (killing unborn babies) as injustice because it was and still is a sentence of death on hundreds of millions of innocent unborn babies when murder is used as "a birth control method" (brought to you in its legalized form by the in/famous Roe v. Wade decision). Explain to children when they are old enough to understand birth and death that no one conservative or "liberal" would be alive if women--not "mothers"--chose to have a doctor "terminate", or kill (abort) us before birth as a liberal "choice." Choose you this day whom you will serve... but as for me and my house, we will serve the LORD.(Joshua 24:15) Show them and explain some words that now have two opposite or dissociated meanings (so they can learn to "avoid" doublespeak) i.e.: liberal once meant just being "generous" or "kind" but now it also means many forms of distorted logical frames of reference like using the word "gay" that once meant only "happy" to now also mean just "one kind of sexual orientation" which was previously not even called normal but is now normalized and "gay." Those are examples of "doublespeak." Use reasonable caution, loving kindness, and so "avoid" many dangers. You must realize that some non-conservatives--call them "liberals/progressives"--have redefined simple "opposition" to what conservatives call bad morals. Now you may suffer for opposing disorderliness, indecency, amorality and immorality"as your opposition is called hate--then you are called a "hater." Read this scripture: "A 'good tree' cannot produce 'bad fruit', and a 'rotten tree' cannot produce good fruit. A 'good tree' cannot bear 'bad fruit', nor a 'poisonous tree good fruit'."(Matthew 7:18) Clearly we must avoid liberal doublespeak. *Expressing your conservative opinions against "liberal/progressive" sponsored immorality may be called hate speech. *Remember to be firm, but kind and loving in how you express you opinions. *''"Avoid" doing what some non-conservatives (some liberals/progressives) have promoted'': redefining concepts previously called "immorality" as "new morality" which may be gross doublespeak distortions of traditional morality. Citations and Resources #http://www.wikihow.com/Avoid-Liberal-Doublespeak-As-a-Conservative by Garshepp, TakeTheTime #''Nineteen Eighty Four: 1984'', by George Orwell #http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/doublespeak